How to build a house/Transcript
[The episode begins with goku in bed asleep then after five seconds later the alarm clock ranged goku wakes up and looks out the window]. Goku:Good moring beautyful galaxySniffingI wonder of someone is cooking?[Walks out the room and rans to luigi's room]Good moring luigi! Luig'i:No. [''Toad walks to goku]. '''Toad:Good moring goku! Goku:Good moring toad. Toad:Wait i'm forgeting somethingThinkingOh yeah brush my teeth! Goku:Oh men i almost forgot! [Goku and toad run back while luigi still trying to get up] Luigi:[Falls out of bed]Men i hate mondays! Goku:[Walks back outside of his room]Done. Toad:[walks out of his room too]Me too! Goku:Oh yeah dress up! Toad:We're forgetting everything. Luigi:I'm out Toad:Luigi brush your brush and get dressed! Luig'i:Fine. [''All rans but luigi to their room]. '''Luigi:[Brushes slowly]And spit[Spits]And mouth wash[Gargles then spit]done. Goku:[From his room]Now dress up! Luig'''i:Fine i hate my life! '''Toad:That's what bad guys would say! Luigi:Cruse you goku and toad! Goku:I know you don't mean that! [The screen Shows 12 minutes later]. Toad:Men was it that hard for you to change clothes. Luig'''i:Okay let's Go down stair and eat! '''Goku:Okay. Toad:[Looks down the stairs]How many stairs are their? Goku:A thousand a think! Toad:It can't be that many,maybe sevendy-four. Goku:no. Luig'i:Oh forget this,[''Pushes toad]Now to push you down stairs[Trys to pushes goku but can't]never mean just go down stairs. '''Goku:Ok[instant transmissions]. Toad:falling down stairsHow did you get down here faster than me! Goku:A Move called instant transmission. Toad:Cool. Luigi:[Flying down stairs slowy from the raccoon transformain]WEEEEEE! Goku:bout time. Toad:Is everyone doing a special technice but me? Goku:Guess so. Chichi:[Comes from the other room]Oh good your all awake,time for breakfast. Goku:Yeah time to eat! [Few seconds later they all eat breakfast with goku stuffing a thousand tons of food in his mouth]. Toad:Wow tons of food. Chichi:Well i can cook,but no kingwindbag want me to relax. Toad:[Thinking]I'm thinking[A light bulb appears on top of toad's head]I got a plan[Luigi grabs the bulb and eats it]That's unhuman to eat Solid matter. Luigi:[Chewing on the bulb]Mmm chunky. [Goku and chichi stare at each other] Chichi:If there's blood drooping from him i i am so cleaning that. Goku:That's gross. Toad:I got another plan,Let's build a house so chichi can do work,goku can eat better food and Luigi can sleep all he want. Goku:Wait,doesn't he have his own room in mario's house? Toad:Yeah but He can sleep in two house if he want. Goku:Nice. Goten:Cool idea. Pan:Awesome idea finally i can get my own room design instead of having a blue room. Gohan:Like the idea,and maybe this is a bad idea. Goku:Bad idea? Gohan:Yeah we're living in a castle it's so cool. Chichi:I want to de something better than just sleeping and eattting like goku. Luigi''':Let's start building,chichi get the paint and wood and bricks. '''Chichi:We don't have any of that. Goku:Buy some. Chichi:Okay[Grabs her jacket and leaves]Bye! All:Bye! Toad:Nice Job. ---- [Later at toad depot]. Chich'i:[''Mumbling]Ohh,some pink paint[Sees sonic and amy]Hey sonic and amy. '''Army:Ha!Chi chi,[Looks at sonic]Say ha! Sonic:Ha,Chichi! Chichi:So What are you doing here? Army:Oh just getting paint for my room,Right sonic. Sonic:Yeah. Army:[Looks at some paint]I like this color. Sonic:[Whispers]She made me Come here,she put a collar on my angle ,on if i'm ten feet away from her it will shock me. Army:[Drags sonic by the leg]Come on sonic. Sonic:[Being dragged away]Help mee! Chichi:[Stares]That was awkward[Wario walks pass chichi and bumps her]Hey i'm trying to Stare here buddy! ---- [Back at the mushroom kingdom castle and the heroes are thrown out of the castle by guards]. Goku:So this is weird. Gohan:Worst king ever. Kingwindbag:Well you should bow when i come. Peach:Dad are you really going to Kick them out of the castle. Windbag:Yes Toad warrior:Sorry guys. Pan:Just because we didn't bow. Luigi:oh well,back to mario's house. Goten:Jerk. Goku:Men that guy is crazy. [Chichi enters''].' Chich'''i:Hey everyone,Why are you all outside? '''Gohan:Because kingwindbag kicked us out because we didn't bow to him. Chichi:Weird. Goku:Yeah weird. Chichi:Let's find a place to build it! [The screen says 20 minutes later] Chichi:Okay so where should we put it? Goten:Maybe next to bumla's and amy's house. Chichi:No! Goten:Why? Chichi:Because i said so,Don't talk back! Pan:There are five spaces left on this street. Goku:Oh,the one next to mario's and kirby's house. Luigi:All vote say i! Gohan:I Pan:I. Toad:I,I may stay just for tonight. Goten:I Chich'''i:I '''Goku:I Chichi:Good,Seven out of seven. Mario:[Walks out of his house]Hey everyone,Goku why are you hold a ton of wood and bricks? Goku:We're about to build a house. Mario:Cool,mind if i help? Chichi:Sure,We want to build it today. Luigi:Turn on the working at the summer time music. [Gohan turn on ''Phineas and ferb summer time song].' Goku:Nice music. [The screen shows them all working the kids painting and the adults are build the screen also shows the screen 3 hours later]. Mario:Men that was a lot of work a hope nothing bad happen to this. ---- [The screen shows somewhere] ??:So they think they can stop me! ??:Papa quit that we're the koopa family! Bowser:[Gets angry]OOHH you always do that! jr! Bowser jr:Let's destroy that house over there! Iggy:You mean mario's house! Wendy:So stupid,he mean that new house that there building. Roy:Let's crash that house! Iggy:Hold it we need more ship our ship can get destroy by the heroes easily! Bowser:Who said we wasn't perpared for this[the screen show a group of other airship]Ha-ha Bowser jr:Wow Iggy:I'm confused. Bowser:Don't be,soon after i destroy their Pickable house and crash Or destroy it it will be nothing whaha-! Captain koopa:[Enters the main control room]Sir we are ready to attack on your command! Bowser:Really you interuppt me when i'm laughing? Captain koopa:Sorry master bowser. Roy:kill him! Wendy:Roy you your so violent,all of the time[The computer next to bowser shows pan move a chair to the table]Almost like that stupid pan,What an ugly girl,and she's a thousand time,least prettier than me! Iggy:What ever! Bowser jr:Just shut up! Wendy:Let's break their house already and maybe this whole nieghborhood! ---- Bowser:[Grabs a mircophone],Attention Humans and toads!We are about to destroy you all! Goku:What,destroy!? Luigi:You can't all beat us! Goten:Dude there are 12 ships! Gohan:This might be problem! Bowser:Now press the big green button bowser jr! Goku:uh-oh! Goten:Guys i think i have a plan! Bowser jr:I got It[Press the button,the button begins blinking]. Bowser:Whahhahaha! [A valley of bullet bills shoots everywhere]. Chichi:Watch out! Goten:[Runs around in a circle]AAAAAH! Gohan:[Flys to a bullet]In your face bows,[The bullet bill explodes in gohan's face]Ow! Goku:[Flys to a rope and climbs on the ladder]Goten,stop runinning and help your father! Goten:Yes sir![Flys behind the main ship] Goku:[Gets to the Top of the ladder]Alright now where's bowser? Bowser:Right here![Walks down the the stairs]You maked it to my ship well who said we couldn't have a fight?! Goku:[About to fight]Glad to[Flys to bowser]. Bowser:Oh please[Grabs goku by his boot]Too easy[Slams goku to floor goku body slides to goten]. Goten:Sup dad. Goku:Goten,fire a kamehameha! at bowser! Goten:Okay-dokey! Bowser:[With ludwig next to him]Ludwig,fire a mega fireball at goku and don't try to shoot bowser jr like last time. Ludwig:Easy as a video game! Goku:[Runs to bowser and trys to super kick him but bowser catch his foot]''Let go! '''Bowser':Really try to kick me? Goku:GGRR[Kicks bowser with his other foot]! Bowser:Ow,Smart move[Bowser jump and perpears the bowser bomb] Goku:Oh no! Ludwig:[Charges up the mega fireball]AAAH! Goten:[Charges up the kamehameha] AAAH! Ludwig:[Powers down]Wait a minute,Who you,are you? Goten:[Powers down]Who the heck are you? Ludwig:I'm ludwig van koopa,Bowser's Elder son! Goten:Nice to meet you Ludwig,I'm Goten son Goku's Youngest son! Ludwig:Well Goten one of us are going to Sneak attack the other's dad! Goten:And it's not going to be-. Ludwig:[Flips goten out of the airship]Easy as beating up roy! Goten:[Falling from the airship]NO FAAAIIRRR! Ludwig:[Watches goten fall]Moron,and now to charge up the mega fireball. Goku:[Goku punchs bowser then bowser kicks goku to the floor]OW! Bowser:[Breath a fireballs at goku] Goku:[Flips dodge the fireballs]I seen that move tons of times. Bowser:Nice moves but[Chokeslams goku]I'm smartier. Goku:[Knocked out]UUH! Bowser:Now ludwig! Ludwig:As you wishpulled off the airshipAAHH! Goten:In your face! Ludwig:[Floats in the air]HA! Goten:You can fly? Ludwig:It runs in the family! Goten:I'll stop you! Ludwig:[Charges a mega fireball while in the air]MEGA FIREBALLL![Fires the mega fire ball]. Goku:Oh no! Bowser[Pushes goku]Enjoy being destroyed![Goku trips him]Ah![Gets up while looking at Goku]Why you little?[Looks at the fireball toward him]OH Carp![The fireball hits him]I feel Dizzy![Gokudrop kicks him]RROOOAARR! Goku:So tired[Falls out] Ludwig:I am So grounded![Flys away] Goten:Dad!Are you okay? Goku:Well i'm a little injured but other than that i'm fine! Goten:Oh thank goodness,i thought we had to take you to the host! Captain koopa:There are them! GET them![Three hammer bros chase runs toward them]. Goku:Uh oh![Grabs goten and Jumps out of the airship]. Hammer bros#1:I almost got him! Hammer bro#2:[Throw a hammer]Men missed! Hammer bro#3:We'll maybe get him next time! Captain koopa:CRUSE YOU MUSHROOM FIGHTERS! Bowser jr:[Growls]I hate those guys Goku:[Put goten down slowly]There you go. Goten:Thanks for saving me! Goku:Your welcome! Chichi:[Runs to the them]Are you okay?Goten are you okay''at goku's black eye then goku smilesWhat happen? '''Goku':It's a long story where i got these black eye,Where are luigi and toad? [A screaming noise is heard they looked and luigi and toad just jump from a exploded ship]. Toad:Screaming''YOU JUST HAD TO TOUCH THAT SELF-EXPLODED BUTTON! '''Luigi':WELL IT WAS SHINY! Toad:AAAAAAAH''his hat Tight and use it as a parachute.'' Luigi:Oh,that better! Toad:By my Stats we will be on the ground in about[Touches the ground]Now! Luigi:the ground''I never want to be in air ever again! '''Toad':[Points at goku's black eye]Goku,Your! Goku:I Know! Chichi:I wonder what another villain will attack soon. ---- [The scene change to a lab with no lights on and electric chacking Vegeta:Finally we can have wifi i here Furture trunks:It's the the end of show. Vegeta:WHAT!? Kid trunks:Yeah end of the show Vegeta:Curse you-. [Episode ends]. Category:Transcripts Category:Season one transcript